forest shadows
by ealen miluna
Summary: Sam and sean live in the redmont ward when will choses both of them he when he realises he can't take both he hands sean over to gilan. This is the story sam and sean
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

history

Samantha Hampshire had for as long as she could remember lived in the redmont ward. If she didn't want to be found she wasn't going to be found and yet she always atended lessons, ate when it suited her,and did not talk very much she had only one friend and his name was sean rosenvold.

moving on...

"sam are you up there"sean said in his boming voice as he stood under the giant oak in the ward court yard that was iorn stone briks around a patch of grass under the gait towering trees "yes called samantha's low voice. as sean slithered up the trunk of the tree to a simple platform they had buit together when they where ten (just after sean had arived at the ward). When he got there sam loked afraid and trust me after knowing her for 5 years he had never ever ever seen her afraid. Not knowing what to do he sat down next to her and asked what was rong. "I dont whant either of us to end up on fields tomarow and seams the only thing that will hapen" sam said on the brink of tears. "now now i remember a time when a sertain young girl stoped my tears by saying, just keep living the life you have and evry thing will end up just fine" sean said quietly. At that moment sam let her mouth cirl into a small peckish grin.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2- chosing what to do

after a night of restless sleep I got up and acted like nothing ever happened. I dressed in the only dress I owned and went barefoot down stairs. When I got down stairs my wardmate eating table was full of worried faces. When I sat down one of my ward mates said "Who the hell are you". "Call me Sam Alan"I said unconsciously then with force in my voice I said "um why are you guys nervous". "Sam" said Luna "we know you are restless to". "nop only you do Luna" I said smiling. She reached over the table to slap me but her hand hit nothing then all serious again I said " No serious you guys you will all be excepted Luna you will be excepted into the couriers Alan into battle school Lilly will become a chef Gerome a scribe the only ones that should be worried are me and Sean that is when I burst out into tears that churned into sobs and this was the first time even Sean had seen me cry. I couldn't stop they just came out as an untamed storm of tears all the tears I had never sheed went out in the one minuet I sobbed uncontrollably. Finally I locked up to see four completely outstanded faces and Alan being very confused. "why is every one so surprised?every one cries"said Alan very confused "not her" Luna and Sean said in unison.

after one minuet of agonizing silence baron arald's secretary arived and told the fifteen year old wards to line up talest to shortest. I was first becouse i tower over most fully grown adults and definatly tower over my ward mates and at the end was sean who was a midget for our age. Rigt behind me was alan than luna then gerome and followed by lilly and as i said erlier sean at the end as we paraded thrue th castle grounds i realised i was to go first and had to have a first choice picked in one minuet so i thought and my mind wet to will treaty so i decided i would go with ranger expectully since i saw a movement out of my eye that did not belong there.

when we got to the barons office the craft masters where alredy there. Even both rangers stood rite next to the barons chair and one step behind. then the brons voice said lausdand clear "you will step forward and state your name and first pick, begin". I stepped forward and anounced without hesitation "Samantha Jane Moran Hampshire requesting to be a rangers apprentice" one of the rangers sliped a slip of paper to the baron. He qiuckly read it then he said " meet me an hour before dawn both you and sean, now you are dismissed" both me and sean lefted a litle puzeled. we headed strait towards our tree were I pulled out a map of the castle grounds. Then I said "ok you and i will climb up to sir rodneys office he will be on the floor below then we will silently go up the stairs you will go and read the note and i will ask the baron afew questions"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

After dinner me and Sean went and climbed up the tree we waited there impatiently for three hours before we decided it was all was clear then using the movement of the shadows in the wind we ghosted over to the central tower than we quickly ducked behind the small wall as one of the guards went past then I counted till the next one came. "We have 5 minuet and we will need every one to get to the second floor before the next guard comes" I whispered to Sean who was lying by my side as silent and as unmoving as the night sky. We waited till the next guard came and then once he was out of sight we silently rose walked over to the wall and started to scale right up to the battle masters office and barley slipping into the dark window before the guards passed below than silently we glided over to the door and opened it and found out it needed a oil but knowing that the battle master could hear it we stepped onto the stone staircase and silently ran up tree flights off stairs before looking down to see Rodney on the landing in front off his open office door than deciding it was time to get as far as way as possible from the scene below and put our plan to action.

We raced up to the barons office level were we went in and Sean went to the barons desk and I headed to the door leading to the barons personal quarters and headed up the small staircase but before I could take a step someone fraught me down by pulling my feet from under me. When I landed backwards my head fell back and my eyes met with the famous ranger will treaty. At the same exact time my eyes met with treaty's Sean turned his head to find out what the noise he just herd was when his eyes met and fell in shame because standing behind him was the local ranger halt.


	4. Chapter 4, when the least expected hapen

Chapter four, when the least expected happens

After locking eyes with the ranger will treaty for about five minuets I finally dropped my gaze realizing I could never win that. The second I dropped my eyes the ranger standing above me asked in a surprisingly cheerful voice said, "What's wrong you look like you just killed your brother" after a second I rose to my left elbow, cocked my left eyebrow up and said in a sarcastic voice "I just got caught sneaking into baron Arlds office by the two most known rangers in Araluen, what do you think is wrong." The famous will treaty standing above me was stunned into silence, but unfortunately the ranger halt wasn't and decided to comment and confuse me more by saying " awe dangit you got the one more like me and stuck with another one who probably doesn't even want to be a ranger" at this both me and Sean said in perfect unison "a what" and raising both eyebrows in question simultaneously [which by the way made ranger will crack up] when he recovered from his fits of laughing will said still laughing a little "and in perfect unison" he whispered to himself witch made him crack up again and even got a small peep from halt and made us cock our heads with our eyebrows still cocked. Which got the attention of halt he looked at us and in a perfectly clear voice said, "I said a ranger" [by the way will is still silently cracking up in the background] .

"Wait I'm confused" I said after finally getting off the floor "We snuck into a place where defiantly had no right or no reason to be, we have a angry, sleepy battle master after us and you want us to be your apprentices" of course battle master Rodney chose that moment to come in fully clad in armor screaming intruder. Halt said quite loudly so he could be heard "for god sake calm down Rodney, it was just our brand new apprentices but by now you have already woken up the castle so wop de do" "than will asked you do want to be our apprentices right" "of course!" said Sean with a power and conviction in his voice that I have never heard before.


End file.
